


taming

by starkilling



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Slight Grooming, Trans Keith (Voltron), afab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkilling/pseuds/starkilling
Summary: Keith has only known white walls and plain classrooms for his entire life. He has no recollection of life before the Institution, only growing up surrounded by other Omegas.Omegas are raised to be traditional housewives in an Institution from birth, and Keith was never the type to conform. Shiro, a CEO who picks Keith out at an auction, wants to tame him and show him what love is.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 230





	taming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceilingpool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceilingpool/gifts).



> thank u @ceiling_pool! this was super fun to toss out! hope u enjoy! <3

Keith has only known white walls and plain classrooms for his entire life. He has no recollection of life before the Institution, only growing up surrounded by other Omegas. Instructors, nurses, and headmistresses kept track of their behavior and made sure they were raised to be compliant and perfect. It was no secret that once they reached full maturity, they’d be paired with a strong Alpha to mate and take care of them for life. It would be Keith’s responsibility to watch the home, cook meals, and should the time come - bear children. 

His classes taught him many household chores: cooking, cleaning, sewing. He had the opportunity to elect a talent and ultimately opted for art, becoming gifted in sketching and drawing landscapes that caught the eye of many of his schoolmates and professors. It was a redeeming quality of his, because otherwise he was a bit of a troublemaker.

He had a reputation, partly because he was a bit of a runt but for other reasons, too. Keith never conformed, often questioning the structure and morality of the Institute. It led to multiple arguments with instructors, and when the other omegas began to pick on him for being a little spitfire he got into fights with them, too. Cat fights among omegas weren’t unheard of, but Keith was a perpetrator of a majority of them. He would get the paddle at least once a week, and much to the chagrin of the headmistresses, the punishments never stuck.

Needless to say, relief washes over the Institute when the time finally comes for him to go. Surprisingly enough, he’s sold off within the first hour of his profile being posted on the auctioning site to a CEO of a multi-million dollar company. The Alpha passes the background check and screening with flying colors, and when word of Keith’s first heat approaching gets out, they notify him to come pick Keith up.

Keith is reluctant to go but eager to get out of that stupid building. He’s already somewhat fatigued by his oncoming heat, so his Alpha has no issue escorting him from the building. They’re driven by a chauffeur back to a high rise apartment, and the elevator ride is damn near exhausting. His eyes already hurt from the bright sunlight and all he wants is a fucking nap. 

“I’m Shiro,” the Alpha mentions in passing on the way up to his studio. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Keith.”

“Mm,” Keith mumbles distantly. “I’m looking forward to being a slave for the rest of my life.” His tone is dripping with sarcasm but is hardly threatening with the rest of his body language. Shiro chuckles with a shrug.

See, what Keith isn’t aware of is that this is what Shiro saw in Keith. He saw a feisty little omega he wanted to tame and show that there’s no need to put up such a fight. Shiro is a man who backs down from no challenges, and Keith is a shining spitfire of an omega who would glow under the right treatment. Since he’s closing in on his heat, Shiro will be able to show him that.

“No worries, Keith,” he responds coolly. “Nobody is a slave under my roof. You’ll be well provided for.”

Keith has trouble believing that, but he’ll take what he can get as long as he isn’t surrounded by  _ anyone  _ in that stupid building anymore. “If you say so.”

Shiro is sure to help Keith nest despite objections, and over the next few days he’s able to watch Keith’s shoulders relax while Shiro’s around. He still has his little quips and comebacks, but unlike the people at the Institute, Keith doesn’t get punished. Shiro just takes them in stride and says nothing, just allows him to have an attitude. He wants to build that trust, because with what little information Keith has shared, he hasn’t had the best life. Shiro has longed for a partner for a long time, and he is more than willing to make sure their bond is strong.

On his fifth day home, Keith’s heat hits. Shiro comes home and when he opens the door, he’s hit with a wall of aphrodisiac-like pheromones. Keith smells like cinnamon and cloves on a summer evening, and Shiro’s cock twitches in his slacks. He slowly closes the door, already unbuttoning his dress shirt and heading towards their bedroom where he helped Keith set up his nest. 

When he gets there, he has to take a moment to steady himself in a doorway. Within the masses of blankets, there’s a little muss of inky hair poking out from the pillows. It moves briefly, and a little head peeks out. “Shiro,” a hoarse voice whispers. “You’re home.”

“Yeah, starshine,” he mutters back, stepping into the bedroom. He crouches down just at the edge of the blankets. “You feeling okay?”

“M’hot,” Keith sighs. “Dizzy.” He has enough energy to make a joke. “Guess this is where you claim me, right?”

Shiro swallows. He can’t deny that. “Don’t worry,” he reaches out to brush their knuckles together and Keith whimpers under an exhale. “It’s not a claim to me. Let me take care of you. Do you trust me, even a little?”

There’s a loaded pause. Keith’s eyes search Shiro’s before he ultimately looks away, staring into the carpet. “A little, yeah. Just promise you’ll be careful… okay?”

“Of course, sweetheart.” Shiro kisses the top of Keith’s hair. “Let me get us some water. Wait here, ‘kay?” 

Keith seems reluctant to let Shiro go, but he’s back in only moments with two full glasses. He makes sure Keith takes a few liberal sips of water, and Shiro does the same. This close, he can smell the slick, and it smells sweeter than when he walked through the door. He needs to control himself, needs to seal that trust that he’s been trying to tame out of Keith. 

Carefully, Shiro strips down to his boxers and crawls into the blankets with Keith, running a hand up his bare skin. “You’re so beautiful, baby, so perfect.” And Keith keens under the praise, sighing. Shiro cups a cheek with his hand and they share their first kiss, fervent and heated. Keith’s lips are slick with saliva and what he lacks in inexperience he makes up with determination. Shiro explores his mouth with his tongue, nibbling on his bottom lip.

“Have you ever touched yourself, Keith?” Shiro asks, sliding his fingers down to where he can feel heat radiate from between his legs.

“No,” Keith murmurs. “Institution strictly forbade it.” He gasps in a breath when Shiro traces the tip of his fingers over the seam of Keith’s pussy. “Shiro, more, please,” he pleads.

There’s a gentle shushing noise. “Don’t worry Keith, I’ve got you. I’ll take care of you.” He doesn’t mention how hot he feels being the first to touch Keith, before even Keith himself. “Open your legs a bit for me, baby boy. Don’t be scared.”

Keith doesn’t protest, parting his knees. Shiro slowly dips his fingers into the wetness a little more, until the tips of his fingers are pressing against Keith’s hole. “You feel so sweet, starshine,” he coos, slipping the first in. Keith trills and immediately pushes back into it, burying his nose into Shiro’s neck to inhale the potent scent of Alpha. 

He spends an ample amount of time preparing Keith, going slow and gentle to get him accustomed to being touched. But he has to keep in mind that Keith is in heat, needy and craving to be satisfied. His biology craves to be bred, wants a thick knot plugging him up. But first Shiro has to tend to him, not overwhelm him. 

Two more fingers later and Keith is practically crying into Shiro’s chest. “More, more please, Alpha,” he moans. “I trust you, please put it in me, want your knot.”

Once Shiro deems Keith ready, he carefully pulls the digits out and leans down, pressing a chaste kiss to Keith’s clit, licking the sweet honey of slick away from his lips. “Shh, baby. Of course.” He helps Keith over onto his stomach to assume a proper mating position, and Shiro strips the rest of the way. His lips meet the center of Keith’s shoulder blades as he positions his painfully hard cock against his hole. “Relax for me, I’ve got you.”

Pushing in feels like a dream, and Shiro thinks he’s ascended from reality. Keith sobs into the pillows below him, and although Shiro’s attempted to take his time, Keith is greedy. He shoves his hips back against Shiro, taking him to the base in one go. Shiro nearly chokes on air, and clenches his fist to keep from setting a too brutal pace right away. “God, Keith, you feel like a dream, fuck.”

“I’m ready, I’m ready, please mate me,” Keith begs, and who is Shiro to deny him that high? He can sense just from Keith’s scent that he’s been tamed, ready to submit to euphoria. Shiro can wait no longer, pulling out and sinking his cock back into that tight heat. It’s mind-numbing, and before long there’s lewd smacks every time his hips meet Keith’s ass. Shiro hangs onto his waist, pulling him back into each hard thrust. 

“Fuck, starshine - just - you’re so -  _ shit  _ \- so perfect for me, will take such good care of you,” he groans, and already he can his knot is swelling at the base. “I’m gonna breed you up, get a nice litter in you, can’t wait to see how beautiful you are.”

Keith sobs, back dipping into a deeper arch. “Alpha,  _ please _ , feels so good, give me your thick knot,” and as he whines octaves higher, Shiro knows he’s close. 

His cock fully inflates and with a final hard thrust, it pops in and locks. He growls, blanketing Keith’s body with his, sinking his canines into the back of Keith’s neck. Keith’s cunt spasms and flutters around his knot, milking it as Shiro pumps him full of hot come. “Shiro,” Keith whines, trembling through his climax with heavy pants.

“I’ve got you,” Shiro reminds him. “I’ll always have you. Adore you.” He waits on declaring love, knowing they’re not there yet. But he’s gotten past taming Keith, showing him what love can be.

As Keith slips into a restful doze, he cards his fingers through his silky hair with a dazed grin. They’ll get there. Keith will want for nothing, will not have to worry about fighting. He’s safe, and nobody will hurt him. Shiro will make sure of that. He’ll be free to be as feisty as he wants, but it’ll be completely different when it’s surrounded by trust. 

He’ll know love.

**Author's Note:**

> comments + kudos make my heart doki. follow me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/starkillling) for more fics and horny content!


End file.
